Morgan's Legacy
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Morgan's surviving daughters visit her in prison.


The awesome characters of Ace Attorney are owned by the just as epic Capcom. Morgan Fey is a character that I really hate, but at the same time, can't help but become fascinated in. So I decided to write a short one shot of her in prison being visited by her surviving daughters along with one of my headcanons.

Morgan's Legacy

To be head of a clan that you've been with since birth was great honour and great responsibility. For Morgan Fey, it was her ultimate desire to have power and control over the village that she loved so much. She was the eldest daughter, she was destined to be the head. Fate had a cruel twist for her. Morgan's spiritual powers were too weak and she was overthrown by her more beautiful and talented younger sister. And since Misty became head of the clan, things fell apart for Morgan very quickly. She lost her husband, her children and her main source of income within a blink of an eye. She had start all over again.

Morgan was tired of miscarriages and daughters with no spiritual powers. Even though her second marriage was just as disastrous as the first, Morgan had the child that she always wanted. Pearl Fey was very young, but her spiritual powers were phenomenal. Morgan had removed all traces of her previous life as she made room to Pearl's legacy. As far as Morgan was concerned, Pearl was her only daughter. With Pearl she hoped to regain her lost honour. The years of hatching plots lead Morgan Fey to her final home: a confined cell in an old prison block.

"Miss Fey," the guard said in a low voice. He looked down on Morgan like a piece of rotten meat. "You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Morgan was surprised. The last time Morgan had a visitor was when Pearl was about to finish high school. Morgan rubbed her hands together, hoping that it would be her precious Pearl visiting. She took her seat as she waited for the visitor to come. Morgan's face dropped as she saw the visitor in a purple cloak and a white veil around her neck. She faced the wall and bit her lip.

"What do you want, Iris?"

"I may have done some terrible things," Iris whispered as she placed her hand against the glass. "But I still have a right to see my mother."

Morgan sneered at Iris and crossed her legs. "You're no daughter of mine."

"I know that I'm a week and feeble woman," Iris admitted as she held her hands together. "And I consider Sister Bikini to be my true mother, but I still pray for you and Dahlia's soul everyday."

"And look where that got you," Morgan howled.

"Did you know that Dahlia had a daughter?" Iris asked as she removed her headscarf. "She's named her after me, but she was taken away from her right after she was born. Little Iris would be all grown up now. She's champion just like Cynthia. She's married and has children of you're own; your great-grandchildren..." The emotion in her voice grew deeper the more she spoke.

"I don't have time for fools who play with childish creatures," Morgan snapped as she turned away from Iris. Refusing to take a look at the picture that Iris was showing her. "Go away!"

"You can send me away as many times as you like," Iris smiled as she spoke. "But I will still love you, Mother."

Iris pushed the photograph under the glass and she crept out of the room. Morgan felt a huge weight be lifted from her shoulders as steered her head. Iris had gone, but she left the photo behind. Morgan gulped as she clutched the photo. Morgan laughed as she took one look at the photo and decided to toss it on the floor. "There's no way I'm having a black child as a granddaughter."

"You have another visitor," the guard informed Morgan.

The second visitor was a tall blonde woman. She was wearing all black from head to toe as if she was attending a funeral. It made her pale skin and blonde hair stand out. Morgan knew the woman very well; she gave birth to her. Cynthia Fey was her eldest daughter. Morgan once had hopes that she would pass the role of master to her, but Cynthia lacked the spiritual power.

"What do you want...Cynthia?"

"I came to see you, Mother. I haven't seen you in years. Not since I left Kurain."

"I admire the fact that you've travelled far to see me," Morgan admitted. "I'm sorry that I don't have that green tea and strawberry cake that you like."

"You never wrote back to me," Cynthia sighed. "I would have thought that you would have noticed me after my triumph in the Sinnoh League. I've done so much since you've banished me."

"Yes!" Morgan hissed with her hand in her heart. Her own daughter was one of the strongest pokemon trainers in the world. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. She would have been a worthy wife, daughter and sister to anybody. "You have done many great times, and I know how powerful you are. I wish I could love you more." Morgan gazed into Cynthia's eye but could only see the shadow of her husband. "But all too often, you remind me of your father... and what he did to me."

"Father didn't do anything to you," Cynthia cried out. "He was innocent. You were the guilty one."

"He left me as soon as he knew I wouldn't be the master!" Morgan held back the tears in her eyes. "I would have been a great leader."

"It's all you ever think about, isn't it?" Cynthia frowned. "The lust for power and the fame and money that comes with it. But it looks like you'll get what you want."

"What do you know about what I want?" Morgan growled. Even though Cynthia was her flesh and blood, Morgan saw her as an enemy. How dare she be born without spiritual powers and be the eldest child.

"Maya has sons," Cynthia announced. "You never liked her. You plotted her downfall ever since the day she was born. I heard rumours that she might retire and travel the world. It's very likely that Pearl will be the new master."

All the pain that Morgan knew for years had melted away. Her lips flipped into a smile as she laughed. Cynthia stormed off. "Wait!" Morgan cried out. "Cynthia! Where are you going? You can't leave me now, a great era for Kurain has begun. It's been delayed, but the great day is coming."

"Mother..."

That voice. The kind and sweet voice that gave Morgan a reason to get up in the morning. She stopped her madness and saw her little girl all grown up. "Pearl!" Morgan gasped. She leaned herself against the bars and smiled. "Come closer..." Morgan begged. "I wish I could jump out of the bars and hug you right now. Mystic Maya has only produced sons I hear. That is delightful news."

"Why?" Pearl asked. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I've waited my whole life for this moment," Morgan announced. "I never gave up hope. When Mystic Maya is gone... you my dear Pearl, will be Head of the Fey Clan."

"No!" Pearl cried out. "Mystic Maya is a great leader."

"She may be great," Morgan retaliated. "But you will be even greater, my child. You're the most beloved. You are a special girl."

"Kurain is stronger now than ever before," Pearl announced. "We've got everything that a village could ever ask for. I don't want to spoil that."

"You wouldn't," Morgan insisted. "You would make Kurain a wonderful place again. My world was a cold and desolate place until you came along."

"I have nothing to say to you," Pearl said with wet eyes. "Goodbye, Mother..."

"PEARL PLEASE! DON'T GO!"

At the pit of her despair, Morgan crawled all over the floor, hoping that the day would be her last.


End file.
